Cambio de planes
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Ahora si me preocupé, no porque me haya quedado a solas con él en un lugar más o menos reducido. Es su cara la que me hace preocupar, porque lo conozco y sé que esa cara de ‘Te arrepentirás, Potter’ no significa nada bueno, por lo menos no para mí.L/S


**Disclaimer: Nada con respecto al mundo de Harry Potter es mio, yo solo lo utilizo por entretención.**

**Hace poco he subido otro de la misma parjea, pero es que ultimamnete me ha salido la inspiración en muchos momentos, así que la he aprovechado. Espero que les guste.**

**Besos!!**

* * *

**Cambio de Planes**

- ¡POTTER! - aquel grito de enfado me causó risa aunque por otro lado también algo de miedo, porque ver a Scorpius enojado no es bueno, pero por otro lado… lo chistoso está en el porqué de su enfado. Dejo liberar una carcajada, mal hecho; Scorpius me ha descubierto. No es que me estaba escondiendo de él, bueno… en realidad sí es así, es que prefería esperar hasta que se le pase un poquito, esperar a que esté más tranquilo. De seguro ahora me gritará tanta estupidez se le ocurra.

Pero ahora me mira con odio, disgusto y vergüenza; que placer me causaba todo esto. Se lo había dicho, me las iba a pagar, porque nadie se mete con una Potter, no por lo menos cuando llevas en tu sangre a los más bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué pasa Scorpius? Luces enojado – volví a lanzar un risita, lo que provocó más enojo en él (si es que era posible).

Cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de él y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Ahora si me preocupé, no porque me haya quedado a solas con él en un lugar más o menos reducido. Es su cara la que me hace preocupar, porque lo conozco y sé que esa cara de 'Te arrepentirás, Potter' no significa nada bueno, por lo menos no para mí.

- Estás en problemas, pelirroja – me advirtió. Sonreí para provocarle.

- Cuéntame que ha sido esta vez, _Malfoy _– hice rechinar sus dientes por la rabia contenida que tenía, si que estaba enojado y yo disfrutaba del momento, porque ¡Oh Merlín! Que alguien me diga que la venganza no es dulce.

- Tú ya sabes que ha pasado – sonreí victoriosa – Te dije que me las ibas a pagar ¿Te gusta molestarme? pues ahí tienes algo de tu propia medicina – me mira con odio y da otro paso hacia mí.

Trago saliva dificultosamente, es que ya estaba demasiado cerca como para que yo guardara algo de compostura. No es mentira, me gusta Scorpius, desde… bueno, desde que lo vi. Y ha sido obra del destino que me hayan puesto en Slytherin al igual que a él, y no ha sido coincidencia que nos hiciéramos amigos, porque al destino le gusta jugar con fuego, porque nos ha querido unir aun sabiendo los problemas que traería en mi familia y en la suya. Porque ya bastaba suficiente para mi papá que Albus fuera su mejor amiga como para que yo me enamorara de él.

- Esta vez te has pasado.

- No lo creo, solito te la buscaste.

- No ha sido así.

- ¿Es que acaso que dejarme en ridículo en frente todo Slytherin no es nada?

- Ya te expliqué. Yo no quería que pasara eso – fruncí el ceño ¿Qué no quería que pasara eso? Seguro…

- Y yo ya te dije que no te creo – Scorpius se rascó la cabeza irritado.

- Como sea. Me las vas a pagar – resoplé disgustada ¿Es que acaso esto no iba a terminar?

- Mira, te propongo algo.

- No voy a aceptar nada que provenga de ti, Potter – rodé los ojos.

- Solo escucha que esta vez te conviene – me miró con duda, no estaba seguro de creerme o no. – Propongo la paz – me reí ante su expresión, parecía tan incrédulo, de hecho… yo tampoco estaba creyendo lo que le decía.

- ¿La paz? No me digas que te rindes.

- No me rindo, simplemente te dejo en paz – intenté sonreír, pero se me hacía difícil.

Amaba discutir con él ¿suena raro verdad? Es que me sentía más cerca de él cuando peleábamos. De una manera rara y retorcida sentía que él me quería, porque díganme ¿Acaso nunca han oído decir que los que se pelean se aman? De cierta forma me sentía segura de que sentía algo por mí, obviando claramente las partes en las que me decía que me odiaba y que desearía que el calamar gigante me raptara y me llevara junto a él.

- ¿Ya no más bromas? – me preguntó incrédulo, yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que querías – le dije encogiéndome de hombros – De todos modos ahora te ahorras tiempo en tratar de pensar en cómo dejarme en ridículo. Es conveniente para mí también – mentí, Oh Merlín, soy una vil mentirosa, lo que más me gustaba de esta extraña amistad era pasar mi tiempo libre buscando alguna manera de ridiculizarlo. Se nota como lo quiero.

- Esta bien – parecía extrañado y confundido con todo eso y no lo culpo, le había cambiado radicalmente el tema, venía directamente para matarme y yo le salgo con la paz, le entiendo, si la situación hubiera sido al revés estaría igual o peor.

- ¿La paz? – pregunté mientras estiraba mi brazo para ofrecerle la mano.

- La paz – me confirmó estrechándola. No pude evitar lanzarme a él y abrazarlo, ya lo había dicho, el lugar era demasiado pequeño como para guardar la compostura.

Aun no lo sabía, pero de alguna forma este cambio de planes me ayudará, uno nunca sabe, tal vez el destino siguiera a mí favor y esta era una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y de otra manera.

- Tu hermano va estar contento. Ya estaba harto de tanta pelea, además, se estaba quejando de que ya no lo dejaras tener buenas ideas para bromas – reí ante eso, era verdad, Albus se alegraría de que ya no le quitara –según él – todas las bromas.

Me pregunto qué pensaría si le dijera que estoy enamorada de Scorpius. Seguro habrán dos opciones: o me mata a mí por enamorarme de su mejor amigo o a él por haber enamorado a su hermana. Mejor no me preocupo de eso ahora, lo mejor será salir de aquí, este lugar no es el más grande para que dos personas estés conversando.

Ahora, de seguro mucha gente se encuentra afuera tratando de escuchar alguna señal de que nos estábamos matando, era común, nuestras peleas se habían hecho toda un rutina y espectáculo para los alumnos del castillo, pero ya me había acostumbrado. Aunque iba a ser divertido ver sus caras de asombro cuando salgamos de esta habitación, por el simple hecho de que no saliéramos con moretones o con alguna señal de avernos hechizado, sino más bien, porque ambos salíamos abrazados y con una sonrisa.

Si, de todos modos esto iba a dar que hablar, porque la gente es mal pensada y si uno sale algo despeinada y abrazada a un chico de un pequeño lugar de seguro que van a pensar que algo raro pasó ahí, y no va a faltar el que empiece a decir que aquellas bromas mutuas eran para esconder nuestra relación.

Pero no importa, prefiero que digan eso a que empiecen un rumor sobre si tengo seis dedos en los pies o no.

* * *

**_- Lady Mab -_**

* * *


End file.
